


Ladders, Black Cats, & Love

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Is walking under a ladder or seeing a black cat really going to give someone bad lucks?





	1. Ladders, Black Cats, & Love

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).
    
    
    Ladders, Black Cats and love
    By:Dana K. Anderson
    
        
    
    
      It was Friday the thirteenth. It came around once a year even being in the
    White House you couldn't escape from it. The day began with about as much
    normalcy as usual. Josh and Danny were bickering down the halls of the West
    wing.
        It would just so happen that the walls were being repainted. Danny and
    Josh while arguing loudly enough to be heard in Mississippi walked under a
    ladder.
        "So as I was saying," Josh continued.
        "Josh, you must understand the opposite side of this, good morning C.J,"
    Danny said as he followed Josh under a ladder.
        "Josh!" Donna Moss, Josh's assistant exclaimed.
        "What?" Josh asked.
        "You walked under a ladder!" Donna screamed.
        "So?" Josh asked.
        "It's Friday the 13th!" Donna explained.
        "So? Oh great! Donna why didn't you stop me! Now I'm gonna have bad luck!"
        "Danny walked under the ladder as well," C.J pointed out standing behind
    Donna.
        "Did not!" Danny said.
        "Did to," Donna said.
        "So what? I don't believe in bad luck!" Danny bravely stated.
        "We'll see at the end of the day," C.J said as she walked off.
        Donna and Josh headed back to his office bickering. Danny looked back up
    at the ladder. "This is silly!" he told himself. "How many times have I
    walked under a ladder and nothing's happened?"
        Deciding not to worry about it he walked down to the press area not
    giving it a second thought.
    
        "Mallory!" Sam Seaborn said in his exasperation. "Your father is not having a
    nervous break down."
        "Sam! You don't know him as well as I do!" Mallory explained. "He's been
    forgetting things lately, it's just not like him."
        "Mallory he's allowed to forget sometimes he's after all only human."
        "I know that Sam, it's just, he's been forgetting things more often
    lately."
        "He's got a load on his mind," Sam explained calmly.
        Off in a dark corner of the under ground parking lot a figure was
    positioned for the attack. You would never have known she was there, black
    was her perfect camouflage color for dark places such as this. Her fur was a
    perfect black. Green- yellow eyes were her only give away.
        "I guess I'm just over reacting a little." Mallory said. "I just get so
    worried about him sometimes."
        "Leo's a strong guy Mallory, just trust him a little. Okay?"
        "Yea, I just don't like Dad living in a hotel and everything. I guess I'm
    just spoiled on the way things were." Mallory said with a sigh.
          Just then like a flash of dark light she hurtled through the parking
    garage and across Sam's path.
        "Oh no!" Sam screamed.
        "What?" Mallory asked.
        "A black cat crossed my path!" Sam explained.
        "So what?" Mallory asked.
        "It's Friday the 13th!"
        "Oh, I'm sorry Sam."
        "What's going on down here?" the president asked as he came running
    through the parking lot exit.
        "A black crossed Sam's path sir," Mallory explained as Sam stared at the
    place the cat had been.
        "Jed!" Abbey, the first lady said as she entered the parking lot. "Don't
    you run out on me while I'm trying to talk!"
        "Sam, where'd it go?" President Jed Bartlet asked.
        "That way," Sam pointed not taking his eyes off the spot where the cat
    had run past.
        "Abbey, keep it away from me!" the President demanded.
        "Jed your acting like a big baby. Mallory are all men like this?" Abbey
    asked.
        "I think just ours Abbey," Mallory said with a smile.
        "Ours?" Sam asked.
        "See ya Sam got to get to school," Mallory said as she pecked his cheek
    and headed for her car.
        "Ours," Sam repeated still staring at the same spot.
        "Yes Sam," Abbey said.
        "Ours?"
        With that Abbey slapped Sam up side the back of the head took her husband
    by the hand and drug him up the stairs.
        Two hours latter Sam was still standing in the same spot and starring
    into the same piece of parking lot. When C.J walked through the door in
    search of him.
        "Sam? What are you doing in here?" C.J asked when she saw him standing
    staring off into the distance of the parking lot.
        "Ours?" Sam asked.
        "What?" C.J asked.
        "Ours did she say ours?" Sam asked.
        "I guess so. Come on Sam. Kathy's searching for you and there's a staff
    meeting that your late for," C.J explained as she drug Sam up the stairs.
        They were half way to the first level when Sam tripped over a stair and
    fell against the corner of the wall pinning C.J to the wall.
        "Can you two take that someplace else?" a voice asked from behind Sam.
        "Danny?" Sam asked coming out of his trance like state and spinning
    around to see the red headed 5'11" reporter.
        "Sam?" Danny asked in amazment.
        "Uh hi, C.J and I were um uh," Sam said not wanting to go into the
    details of that morning's event.
        "C.J!" Danny repeated. "Well see you two later." Danny said with that ran
    the rest of the way down the stairs, out the door and to his car.
        He pulled out fast enough to scare a small black cat who had started the
    rucus. When he got a few miles away he pulled into a McDonalds parking lot.
        "I should have known better to fall for C.J,"he mentally screamed at
    himself.
    
        To be continued
    

     


	2. Ladders, Black Cats, & Love 2

Ladders, Black cats and Love part 2  
By Dana K. Anderson

 

            C.J and Sam slowly walked up the stairs.  
            "C.J I'm really sorry," Sam said. "I didn't know he'd react like that."  
            "It's okay I'll explain it to him later I guess."  
            The two reached the staff meeting without any large exciting events occurring. When they reached the meeting Toby was tapping his foot.  
            "Where have you to been?" Toby asked glaring at Sam and C.J.  
            "I had to find Sam," C.J explained. "he seemed to have forgotten the meeting."  
            "Sorry," Sam apologized.  
            With that the meeting began. Fifteen minuts into it a knock was heard on the door.  
            "I wonder who that could be," C.J thought as she opened the door.  
            "Is there a Ms. C.J Cregg in here?" a man asked.  
            "Yes," C.J answered. "What can I do for you?"  
            "I'm here on behalf of my client Mr. Concanon. It seems he is filing for custody of Miss Gail Concanon."  
            "Do you know that Gail is a goldfish?"  
            "Yes, he mentioned that," the lawyer said. "I have it somewhere in here."  
            "I'm sorry if Danny has wasted your time but, we're in the middle of something so..."C.J said as she shut the door in his face.  
            "What's that all about?" Josh asked looking up from his Game-boy color.  
            "Nothing," C.J answered and the meeting resumed.

            

            Two hours and fifteen minutes later Josh and Donna were arguing loudly in  
his office.  
            "I asked you nicely for coffee Donna!" Josh exclaimed.  
            "When have I ever gotten you coffee?" Donna asked loudly.  
            "Never, but everyone else's assistants get them coffee!" Josh retorted.  
            "I'm not everyone else's assistant Josh!" Donna told him.  
            Donna had wanted to tell him something important for a long time. She figured she just through it in and see what happened. "Look, Josh I don't like being ordered around. I love you. So don't think I'll jump when you tell me to. I've got work to get back to so get your own coffee," she told him.  
            "Look Donna, what did you say?" Josh asked not quite believing what he thought he heard.  
            " Okay, I've got work to do get your own coffee," Donna said playing dumb.  
            "No rewind," Josh said.  
            " Okay, uoy evol I."  
            "Huh?"  
            "You told me to rewind," Donna explained with a smile.  
            "Donna, um,"  
            "What?"  
            "Don't you have work to do?"  
            "Yeah, sure see you later," Donna said as she exited the office.  
            "Oh, and Donna, ot uoy evol I," Josh said.  
            Donna left his office smiling.

             

            "Danny! I can't believe that you filed custody for a gold fish!" C.J yelled as soon as the reporter had entered her office.  
            "Look C.J, I didn't think it through before I did that," Danny explained.  
            "It's just I wasn't thinking straight at the moment."  
            "Danny, you wanted custody of a goldfish!" C.J said. "Then your lawyer came in in the middle of a staff meting that I was already late for."  
            "Yeah, I noticed. You and Sam must have lost track of time while you were down by the parking garage," Danny said dryly.  
            "You know what Danny, after the stunt you called this morning I should let you go on believing that but I wont because it's unfair to Sam, Mallory and myself," C.J said.  
            "I was sent down to find Sam this morning because he was running late. I found him in the parking garage in a trance like state repeating 'Ours?'. I drug him up the stairs he tripped pinned me to the wall and you came along. That's it Danny nothing happened."  
            "Look C.J, you don't have to make up a story for my benefit. I'm happy for you and Sam, I guess," Danny said.  
            "Hey, C.J have you seen Sam?" Mallory asked sticking her head inside C.J's office. "Hi Danny. I left him in the parking garage this morning and with the looks of it I didn't think he'd move."  
            "I had to drag him to a staff meting. He should be in his office," C.J said with a smile.  
            "Thanks," Mallory said and started to head off. She stopped turned around and asked, "was he asking ours?"  
            "Yup," C.J said.  
            Mallory left with a smile.  
            "C.J look, I'm sorry I really blew it here didn't I?" Danny asked.  
            "Danny, just trust me from now on, okay?"  
            "Yeah, sorry. Can I take you out to dinner as an apology gift?" Danny asked with a smile.  
            "Danny, go away."  
            "Alright, dinner?  
            "No, go away."  


            Mallory wandered down the halls of the White house in search of Sam. He hadn't been in his office so she was headed to Toby's to see if he was in there.  
            "Watch where your going," someone said as they collided.  
            "Sam?"  
            "Mallory? What are you doing here?" Sam asked.  
            "Trying to find you."  
            "Come with me," Sam said and led her down to his office.  
            "What you said earlier, did you mean it?" Sam asked once they had gotten to his office.  
            "Yes, I wouldn't have said it other wise."  
            "Good, are you free for dinner?"  
            "Yeah, I'll pick you up at seven okay?"  
            'See ya then," Sam said. He kissed her and went back to his work.  


THE END


End file.
